Happines for All
by Fuyuna
Summary: "Jika, hanya jika, salah satu dari kami bertiga menghilang pasti semua ini tidak akan rumit"


"Chi-chaan!"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian melambai.

"Manaka! Hayaku! Nanti kita telat."

Perempuan dengan rambut coklat menambah kecepatannya. Saat baru saja melewati, ia langsung menarik tangan perempuan dengan rambut biru yang dikucir ke samping, mengisyaratkan lari bersama.

"E-ehh! Manaka, hayai sugiru yo."

"Hehe, biar gak telat." Mencibir.

Mereka terus berlari di bawah sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik. Angin musim semi bulan April berhembus. Atau lebih tepatnya akhir April. Gedung sekolah terlihat. Banyak murid yang berpakaian seragam sama dengan Chisaki dan Manaka memasuki gerbang. Mereka berjalan dengan santai. Kedua anak perempuan itu berhenti, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Kedua tangan memegangi lutut, bahu naik turun, mengambil napas dengan rakusnya. Sepertinya mereka lelah, dan Chisaki yang nampak paling kelelahan. Manaka berdiri. Matanya membesar melihat jam sekolah.

"EEEHHHHH! Baru jam segini?"

"Memang baru jam segini, Manaka. Kan sudah kubilang, kamu kecepetan larinya. Padahal kita bisa jalan santai aja." Chisaki masih dengan posisi membungkuknya.

"Hehe, gomen Chi-chan. Aku lupa jam beker ku rusak. Lebih cepat 1 jam."

Chisaki berdiri, kemudian berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah diikuti Manaka. Tujuan mereka, kelas 2-B. Chisaki membuka pintu.

"Ohayo" Chisaki memberi salam.

"Ohayo" Sekelompok perempuan di dekat pintu menjawab.

Manaka baru akan masuk, tapi...

"Ohayo, Chisaki."

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengenal suara itu. Dan ia juga hafal bagaimana cara laki-laki itu melihat Chisaki.

"O-ohayo, Hikari."

Ada sedikit garis merah di pipi kedua orang yang saling melontarkan salam itu. Dan tentunya itu sudah di hafal oleh seisi kelas.

"CIEE! Pagi-pagi udah mesra aja." Teriak beberapa orang.

Tentunya itu memberikan efek terhadap orang yang di ejek.

"D-dare da?" Hikari balas berteriak marah pada orang mengejeknya.

"Ntah" Temannya menjawab enteng, dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

Manaka menggenggam erat tasnya. Semangat paginya sedikit hilang. Hal ini memang sering terjadi, tapi ia belum terbiasa. Perempuan dengan rambut coklat itu akhirnya melangkah menuju bangkunya. Bagaimanapun Manaka harus menerima kanyataan, kedua orang itu saling menyukai.

* * *

Ruangan yang berukuran sama dengan ruang kelas itu sepi. Hanya gesekan antara kuas dan kanvas yang terdengar. Cahaya oren dari matahari menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Perempuan berambut coklat itu tampak membagi konsentrasinya. Melukis dan menerawang. Manaka sudah lama menyukai Hikari. Bahkan sejak sekolah dasar. Tapi Manaka tidak bisa mengalahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau. Ia tidak mau bersaing tentang apapun, kecuali lomba dan ia merupakan perwakilan.

Sejak kelas satu Manaka mulai memperhatikan Hikari. Dan sejak kelas satu lah Manaka tahu Hikari dan Chisaki saling suka, tapi mereka belum mengutarakannya sampai saat ini.

Manaka yang berumur 6 tahun adalah Manaka yang pendiam dan cengeng. Maka dari itu ia sering di ganggu anak nakal.

"Haha dasar cengeng!"

"Benar, benar. Bisanya nangis aja."

Di taman tempat biasanya anak-anak bermain, ada tiga anak laki-laki yang mengejek anak perempuan yang menangis. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu terus mengejek. Manaka hanya bisa menangis.

"Hei, kalian! Hentikan!"

Keempat anak umur 7 tahun itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat seumuran di depan mereka.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat anak laki-laki yang pengecut seperti kalian."

"Apa maksudmu? Emangnya apa yang kami lakukan?"

"Tiga orang anak laki-laki melawan satu orang anak perempuan ini yang ku maksud pengecut."

"Urus urusan mu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu akan ku sebarkan ke seluruh orang bahwa kalian hanya berani melawan satu orang anak perempuan. Kita satu sekolah, lho."

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu diam. Kemudian mereka mulai pergi. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu mendekat. Tangannya terangkat, ia menyentil kening anak perempuan di depannya.

"Ittai."

"Dasar, jangan nangis. Kata ibu ku perempuan itu sebenarnya lebih kuat dari anak laki-laki. Jadi jangan jadi cengeng lagi."

Itu lah pertama kali Manaka mengenal Hikari. Sejak itu ia selalu memperhatikan.

Kuas di letakkan. Manaka diam sejenak. Chisaki adalah teman berharganya. Ia tidak mau mengganggu hubungannya dengan Hikari. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau merasakan sakit. Sudah 7 tahun sejak itu. Sekarang Manaka berumur 14 tahun dan ia masih menyukai Hikari.

' _Jika, hanya jika, salah satu dari kami bertiga menghilang pasti semua ini tidak akan rumit.'_

Manaka diam sebentar.

"Hehe, kalau begitu lebih baik aku saja, ya." Dan ia pun tersenyum kecut.

Ia rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Manaka membereskan barangnya. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum gelap. Saat di jalan, tepatnya di dekat persimpangan Chisaki menunggunya tadi pagi, Manaka melihat kerumunan orang dan mobil ambulan yang baru saja datang.

' _Kecelakaan?'_

Manaka penasaran dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Tasnya jatuh, matanya melebar, dan tubuhnya berguncang. Di depannya ada anak perempuan berambut biru yang di kucir ke samping tergeletak berlumuran darah.

"C-Chi-chan? D-Dousite?"

' _Jika, hanya jika, salah satu dari kami bertiga menghilang pasti ini tidak akan rumit.'_

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang dikatakannya dalam hati di ruang lukis. Manaka mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan sesaat kemudian pandangannya kosong, lalu...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dunia serasa berhenti.


End file.
